particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Republican Party of Rutania
The party has been founded by Carl Daniels, a political figure who was responsible for the formation of the National Independents Organization (NIO). The party's first leader was Robert W. Rockefeller, who has been a key figure of the party for framing the party's core principles. The National Independent Party was formed when the Commonwealth of Rutania was facing a political instability as the New Front Alliance (a former Rutanian party) declared war against the Rutanians. Political parties of Rutania, including the NIP, have passed a bill for the complete halt of the potential war that was about to take place which would have been catastrophic. Fortunately, the parties within the parliament at the time were able to negotiate with the opponent's majority party to safely stop the war with minor casualties from both sides. Formation of the Party The National Independent Party (original name) was formed in February of 3121 and became official in 3147. The NIP was introduced to the parliament by a majority vote from the electorates. Since the introduction of the new parties, the Rutanians felt there should be a party that would preserve the distinct nature and characteristics of Rutania that shaped the nation since its foundation. Hence in 3148, the NIP introduced a political platform emphasizing the preservation of the country's traditional values of liberty. Present With the failure of the Constitution Party's leadership in the 3287 general election, the party changed its name to the "Republican Party" by the delegates' agreement. It is affiliated with its own party organization, IDU (International Democrat Union). The party maintains the rationality of their political demeanor by adhereing to the nation's founding principles of protecting the liberty and the tradition of Rutania. The bases of popular support orginiates from conservatives, libertarians, constitutionalists and traditionalists. Policy The Republican Party supports free trade and entrepreneurship, expanded support for the large and small corporations, neoliberal economic policies, lower taxes and lower social welfare spending. Republicans also favor strong economic partnerships between foreign countries and promoting economic developments simultaneously. The party supports conservative, but mostly liberal social policies. In terms of trade policies, it actively supports economic globalization and favors free trade agreements to strengthen the economic ties between foreign trade partners. It supports pro-environment policies and encourages the development of renewable energy. On the issue of pollution control, Republicans oppose imposing government mandates on businesses and support market-based approach to solve the issue. Republicans are strong supporters of the military. They support active military engagements on foreign conflicts and also supports the increase in the defense spending. The GCP is a strong advocate for maintaining the law and order in the society. It believes in adequately strong police powers, and harsher crime sentences for convicted criminals. The party supports the legalization of the dealth penalty. Party Leadership Government Officials Notable Figures Robert W. Rockefeller - party founder, leader of the party since 3147 to 3175. James Rockefeller - related to Robert W. Rockefeller, first leader of the second convention. William Richardson - Secretary of Defense (3275 - 3283) Category:Political parties in Rutania